


Red and Silver; Vixen and Wolf

by A_Lysdove63



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63
Summary: Her home destroyed, her comrades fallen, she's given no choice but to escape. It was the only way to spite their enemy. Let the last king of their people, the last hope, the last child, escape and live a full life.It was only a benefit that the child was still unborn and in the strongest of them all. They couldn't predict if the seal would work, but it was all they had.Uzumaki Naru and her unborn kit arrived in a new world. Silent promises to protect it, but first, Naru needed to secure a home for her and her Kit.... if that involved pranking Konoha...all the more fun. Even more fun when a large silver wolf showed just why he was ranked as high as the Sannin and given his own title of the White Fang.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 271





	1. A new world

Naruto panted as she laid on her side in the middle of the clearing, she had landed in. Her Cerulean eyes took in the ruins, the ocean breeze, the smell of sea salt, the sun beating down on her. No red moon. No smell of the dead in the air.

 _She’d done it._ Naruto couldn’t confirm where she’d landed though. She wouldn’t be able to until she’d recovered.

Her next concern was looking inward. One of her two occupants was easy to check on. Kurama was passed out cold in the seal. Her other occupant, protected by Her own and Kurama’s merged violet chakra, the small tiny white ball of life chakra spun within her.

 _He’s safe_. Naruto thought with a small smile, letting the darkness take her into healing slumber.

The next time she woke, she took a better look at her surroundings. She was in the same place she’d left; Uzushiogakure.

Slowly getting up, her body protested. She gasped when she realized that not all of her wounds had been healed. She was lucky then that she hadn’t bled out. Her and Kurama’s focus had been their lives and the life she carried within her.

Slowly she moved to a seated position and started working on wrapping her wounds from the med pack Sakura had demanded they each started carrying.

She didn’t have enough chakra to call up a clone, so the wound on her back would have to wait. Instead she bandaged her legs, and arms.

Naruto inventoried her storage scrolls and supplies. Once done, she forced herself to her feet to find shelter.

She did two hours later in the Uzushio ruins. A building that hadn’t been completely destroyed would work until she was better. She ignored the skeletons that were being bleached by the sun.

Time went slowly as she lived off her rations and let her body heal. Slowly her own and Kurama’s chakra was returning.

It was the longest time it took her to heal. A full two weeks went by before she was able to finally make a clone and check on her back.

“It’s closed, but it’s left a scar.” The clone huffed.

“Damn it.” Naruto growled. “The others have too. Twenty years without a scratch and now I’m covered in them.”

“At least we look like Kunoichi now.” The clone tried to sooth it’s creator.

Naruto huffed, but dismissed the clone, relishing in the returned chakra, but despising the view of the ugly scar across the span of her back. Tears sprung to her eyes without her consent. She didn’t stop them. Instead, she let them fall; just like all her comrades, her family, her village, her world. While not formally seen as the Hokage yet, she’d been the candidate. Then everything went to hell. The world was destroyed before her eyes and there had been nothing she could do. It had been too late. She made one last promise to the only other one that had lived long enough at her side.

She’d promised to take the child she was carrying and escape. That would be the only way they could win. So she did. She escaped while her world was destroyed.

Her body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs. The memories of Tsunade-ba-chan. The sight of her dying. Gaara protecting their retreat. Kakashi taking a hit meant for her and their child. Sakura dying from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke finally smiling at her and telling her to take care of his godchild.

Day turned to night. Naruto didn’t notice. She just cried until she fell asleep.

When she woke again, she was only slightly better. More composed was a better word. She was still in pain, but she’d made a promise. She’d lived. She’d live for them. She remembered the rule Tsunade and Sakura had first lectured her on before the world went to hell.

She’d have to get to a safe place by six months. After that she wouldn’t be allowed to use her chakra anymore. Not in the same quantities as before. Activating small seals would work. Large chakra consuming seals were off limit.

She needed to get to the mainland and figure out where and when she landed. She’d studied Space-time jutsu to learn her father’s jutsu. Later learning that he’d almost made it a Kekke genkai. But her curiosity had her studying as much of Fuuinjutsu as she could. She specialized in Barrier seals, security seals, and space-time seals. She knew and had created plenty more of her own, but they were in a miscellaneous category.

Due to her heavier study in space-time Fuuinjutsu she’d been able to made a Jump Reversal seal. She could only guess at so many specifics. She just wanted a world as close to her own as possible. Kurama had then lended the chakra and things had gone black. She’d shot for anything further than five years back not knowing how much chakra it would cost.

Pulling fresh clothes from a scroll, she went in search for fresh water. She found a river that seemed to be fresh water and took a quick soak.

Naruto then dressed in a thigh length battle dress. It was black with orange trimmings. She mourned the lack of duel clan symbols she’d once worn. Now, the back was clear of anything identifying except that of an orange fox with nine tails spanning all over the back.

Her Shorts were the same black and hit her knees. Mesh armor covered beneath her outfit and met up at the wrappings going from her hands and feet to her elbows and knees. Her shinobi sandals were even black.

She’d braided her hair so that it wouldn’t get caught in anything as she would soon start running off the island she was on. It had reached the lengths her mother once wore it as. Lastly she wore a mask to covered her exposed neck and lower part of her face. Her whiskers were hidden from view. Pulling her tools out. Kunai and shuriken pouches were wrapped to both thighs. Her hip back was strapped behind her. Her scrolls were attached to her belt and her katana was strapped across her back.

She was ready for anything. Her sealing supplies were safely in a scroll with her survival scrolls.

Naruto took off across the ocean, masking her chakra with a seal that was powered by nature energy. Only a sage would be able to sense her. No matter what time she ended up in, that would be only Jiraiya. Or maybe Hashirama if she landed back that far, but that was improbable seeing as Uzushio was ruins.

It took all day and part of the night to cross the ocean. As soon as she reached land, Naruto took a break to refuel and gather more nature energy to assess her surroundings.

Konoha was directly west of her, if the massive amount of chakra gathered was any clue.

So dropping sage mode, she continued on at ANBU speeds. Her stamina still greater than normal, even with pregnancy tiring her out. She only had to stop twice when she got nauseous.

Soon she was near the outer borders where the training grounds rested. She avoided them and slipped past the turned backs of the ANBU guards. Dusk had approached and she was nothing but a blur of black and yellow.

Landing, she quickly slipped into the trees, pulling out a traveling cloak and putting it on herself. Her hair covered, she slowed down as Konoha proper approached. Her first look was up to the mountain. Her eyes narrowed on the Three faces.

“Minimum of twenty-three years.” She mused to herself. “now, what is the maximum.” She hummed as she started for the main districts. She knew getting caught was possible, but she needed to see if she recognized anyone.


	2. Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru explores this other Konoha

“Hokage-sama!” A Chuunin rushed in wearing the uniform of the barrier teams. Hiruzen looked up from his documents to the frantic man.

“What?”

“Something slipped in past the Barrier at fast speeds and we had a brief flash of Kage reserves! Our Sensors can’t find the intruder though now.”

“What side?” Hiruzen demanded.

“Eastern Wall.”

Hiruzen snapped and an ANBU dropped. “Get me a report!”

“Hai!” The ANBU was gone.

“Dismissed.” The chuunin nodded and left, his job done. Another ANBU dropped down at Hiruzen’s signal.

“Get Shikaro in here.”

“Hai.” The ANUB was gone. Hiruzen focused on the ANBU tattoo that he wore and sent out a specific signal to all of them.

‘ _Attention all active and inactive ANBU: Unknown Intruder alert. Barrier sensors picked up a single intruder. Discreetly find and apprehend them. Possible Kage levels. Approach with caution.’_

The pulse ended and Hiruzen sat down to wait. Pulling out his crystal ball, he focused on his two best shinobi. His best Sensor, Captain cheetah, and his best tracker, Captain Wolf. Even if the latter was retired.

Hiruzen felt it when Shikaro entered and activated the privacy seals.

“Get your jounin on alert. We have a Kage level intruder that was only visible as they went through the barrier. Before and after there was no sensory alerts. Get Genin and Chuunin to start to descreatly urge citizens to prepare for an evacuation drill.”

“Don’t want to get them in cover now?”

“No. We don’t know why they are here, or what they are after. Until so, I will not be jumping the gun. We just ended one war. I do not want the people to panic.”

“Hai.” Shikaro disappeared as soon as the seal was lifted.

“Where are you?” Hiruzen growled as he spied over Konoha, letting his crystal ball start jumping from shinobi to shinobi until Cheetah or Wolf signaled a trail.

~~

Naruto nodded to the Civilian merchant and handed over her coins to pay for her fresh supplies. Carefully, she sealed them away, leaving out a single apple. Eating through her mask, sharp blue eyes took in Konoha at sunset. It was beautiful as always.

She made her next trip to a shinobi supply shop.

“Hello there!” The Young man behind the counter called out. “Welcome to my shop, what can I help ya with?”

I smiled behind my mask at him. “Hello, I’m here looking for supplies.”

He eyed me up and down, not finding a hitai-ate. “You’re a bit suspicious lookin there darlin.”

Naruto sighed and pulled out her coin pouch showing it full. “I can pay. I want no trouble. Just supplies.”

The Man hummed. “Grab what you need. I’ll ring ya up.”

Naruto made quick work of resupplying her Kunai, shuriken, wire, sealing paper, and ink. She brought it up and the man rang it up.

“Got a name there darlin?”

“Naru.” She spoke with a soft voice.

“Tennin.” He chuckled but eyed the sealing paper. “Seal Maker?”

“Seal Mistress.” Naruto nodded. “My supplies were running low.”

“No brushes?” He eyed the pile even as she started putting it away after handing over the money.

Naruto chuckled and pressed two fingers to her left wrist. A beautiful sapphire blue brush appeared. Carvings of gold were interwoven around.

Tennin whistles. “That’s a beauty of a brush ya got there miss.” He questioned with an open hand and eyes asking to hold it.

Naruto allowed it as she finished packing up.

“Seals are carved into it. Not wood. Metal. The bristles are gold at the base as well.” He eyed Naruto. “Your own hair?”

“Hai.” She nodded. “Makes channeling the chakra ink easier.”

“Never heard of that before.”

“Trial and Error.”

Tennin nodded. “Guess some of the seals then are protective and stasis seals for the maintenance of the brush itself?”

“Yes. You know your seals.” Naruto complimented taking the brush back and sealing it back into her wrist.

“I have a couple friends that are into the art. They talk about it a lot. Argued with them too when putting seals into their weapons.”

Naruto chuckled remembering her own arguments with Tenten. Naruto’s unconsciously touched her sword. The one Tenten had made for her.

“Nice sword you got there Naru-san. May I have a look?”

She nodded and pulled it out. Tennin unsheathed it and whistles.

“Beautiful craftsmanship.” He said reverently. “Seals here as well I see. Maintenance, balance, chakra storage, and strengthening. All on Chakra metal. Strong sword you have there.” He handed the sheathed sword back and Naruto replaced it on her person.

“A dear friend made it for me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Tennin said seeing the pain in her eyes. “They live on though in that sword. Wield it wisely.”

“Thank you. I will.” Naruto nodded.

“Be safe Naru.” Tennin said firmly. Naru paused at the door and looked back at him with sharp blue eyes. Hers met experience dark brown. “If you really mean no trouble then scat before you’re found.”

Naruto chuckled. “I was actually thinking of having a little fun.”

“Harmful fun?” he stiffened, no doubt gripping a kunai behind the counter.

Naru giggled and waved a hand. “no, no, never. I’m a bit of a prankster. I lost precious people to me recently. Annoying others with harmless pranks always cheers me up.”

Tennin raised a brow. “Harmless?”

“Paint here. Glitter there.” She bobbed her head back and forth. “Let’s see how colorful I can make Konoha before sunrise. Ne?” She eye-smiled before slipping out the door.

Tenin just stood there staring. “Where have I heard that before?” he muttered racking his brain.

Naruto didn’t hear as she’d already disappeared to a seal marker she’d placed in the woods. Sitting down, she pulled out her supplies, and went to work. She really did need some good pranks to lighten her mood.

An hour later her pouches were full with pranking seal tags. She’d have to buy more paper and ink later, but it would be worth it.

With a small pop, four more Naruto’s squatted around her. Naruto handed out the seal tags she made for them.

“You know what to do.” She smirked. They grinned with her and henged into small children and headed for Konoha proper. Naruto herself headed for the Hokage Mountain. The clones would also be spreading her markers across Konoha. She was thankful that she didn’t need Kunai for them anymore.

An hour later she was sitting down in a small Dango shop. Her son was giving her a sweet tooth craving. That and she hadn’t been able to find Ichiruka’s yet. She also had a perfect view of the Mountain.

Shodaime’s face was covered with pictures of trees. Niidaime was covered in storm clouds and rain. Sandaime was painted to look like the Monkey King, Enma.

Naruto snorted and shook her head, but continued eating. She could feel the frazzles nerves of the ANBU as soon as they realized that the mountain had been painted beneath their noses.

That wasn’t as bad as when suddenly four different explosions went off at each corner of Konoha. Naruto smirked again.

They weren’t dangerous in the least. They were paint filled explosive tags. Instead of fire and explosion. There was only the shock wave to power the paint to go everywhere.

Grabbing her last dango sticks, she left money to pay and went to go watch her work cause chaos. It would bring out the shinobi so she could see _when_ she definitely was.

She noticed her tail after she’d finished her last stick. Tossing it away, she continued through the market district. The Civilian’s hadn’t panicked completely. With gossip spreading that it was just paint, thing had returned to normal. She was now reviewing some of the market stalls as she felt for where her tail exactly was and who it could possibly be.

She was a little surprised to find that it was not a person, but an animal. Ninken.

Tapping her lips, she contemplated her next actions while making it look like she was looking over some imported jewelry.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a set of earrings caught her eye. The merchant noticed.

“Ah, you have quite the eye miss.” The elderly man nodded. “This are stones from the island of Uzushiogakure before the second war. I used to trade with some Uzushio merchants. This is one of my last pairs of authentic Uzushio jewelry. The Spirals are actually not only the Clan symbol, but the beginning of a seal. The rest has been etched onto the back.”

Naruto picked up the red tear drop stones and looked at the backs.

“The seals are said to be genjutsu seals, able to hide ones age-“ The merchant began.

“Not genjutsu.” Naruto corrected. “It’s a Henge. The seal is able to change your face to what ever you want but only in regard to make up the woman wants to wear. It doesn’t actually change you to look like someone else.”

“O-o-oh. Ah…”The Merchant stuttered. “you know your seals Kunoichi-san.”

Naruto hummed but clenched them. Her other hand shot out and handed over the money advertised.

“You’re buying them?”

“Hai.” Naruto muttered and safely put them away.

“Well, thank you. Anything else I can interest you in?”

Naruto looked over his wears and a pair of sky blue Kanzashi with silver bells on the end caught her eyes.

“Those.” She pointed and he happily handed them over. She saw the red thread holding the bells to the Hair sticks and stroked the bells reverently. Without a thought, she handed over the money and slipped the kanzashi into right wrist seal. She’d need to etch seals into the bells before she could wear them.

“Thank you.” She nodded to the merchant.

“No, Thank you Kunoichi-san.” He bowed as he watched her go. “What a strange woman.” He said after she’d gone a bit away.

“Aren’t all Shinobi?” His neighbor chuckled snacking on some of the nuts he was selling from southern Fire country. “Apparently all the strong ones have some sort of quirk to deal with their pasts.”


	3. Wolf....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Wolf
> 
> Misery loves company, but Naru makes it happen through pranks

The black wolf stuck to the shadows as he followed the unknown scent he’d found. His Summoner had already noticed his focused hunting pattern and was on his way.

The woman was strange. He couldn’t feel her chakra. Yet it almost felt like he was stalking a fox. A signature of a natural fox. It confused him. Yet his instincts warned him that she was a very dangerous vixen.

“Report.” He heard whispered.

ANBU wolf looked to his summons to find confused golden eyes.

“Feels like I’m following a fox in the woods. Scent of a Vixen. Unknown. Has not done anything but shopping and scouting.” Wolf took a whiff of the scent and frowned. No one in Konoha smelled like that.

“Dismissed.” Wolf ordered. Kuuro nodded and was gone. Wolf took his place and stalked the now known intruder through the shadows. He sent a small pulse to his tattoo to confirm sighting to his Hokage.

A small flare alerted Wolf to the arrival of Cheetah ten minutes later.

‘ _Any change-senpai?’_ The young ANBU captain question his ex-captain.

‘ _None._ ’ Wolf reported. ‘ _Report to Hokage. Intruder is not causing harm, or purposefully looking for anything specific. Need new orders.’_

Cheetah nodded and disappeared in a small flash.

Wolf continued the stalking of his prey. He wasn’t surprised when the vixen grabbed a hotel room. It was nearing ten at night. He tracked her until she was in the upper most room. She then disappeared as she slapped a barrier up in her room that even erased her scent. Wolf cursed and moved to find another visual.

He did find one. A window.

The vixen removed her cloak to reveal more black, but accented with orange. An orange fox decorated the back of her battle kimono dress. She then methodically disarmed herself and emptied what looked like seals that were all over her arms and legs. Yet she didn’t remove her clothes.

Instead she pulled out fresh ones and moved to the bathroom. She later came out damp and changed.

Wolf settled in for the wait. At midnight his orders came in. He would be in charge of the team watching the unknown and bringing her in if anything suspicious happened. Cheetah, Fox, Crow, and Toad had been added to the guard.

Wolf eyed Toad. ‘ _Thought you’d never do ANBU again?’_ he questioned his best friend.

Toad huffed quietly. ‘ _Old man mentioned that you reported her sealing knowledge. My apprentice is good, but I’m better than him and his girl.’_

 _‘Oi!’_ Fox signed.

‘ _I’m better all around than you both.’_ Toad signed to the Kunoichi Fox and silent Cheetah.

‘ _He’s got you there Fox.’_ Crow snickered red eyes flashing between them before focusing back on the room.

The blonde vixen had already gone to bed in what looked like leggings and an oversized shirt. He didn’t miss her keeping her face mask on. Yet, she’d sniffed the shirt before falling asleep.

Toad slipped away an hour later to test the barrier seals. He returned with an annoyed grunt. _‘She’s good. I can’t even touch it without alerting her from what I could see from the window.’_

 _‘So we wait._ ’ Wolf confirmed.

Fox had to be scolded twice to stop fidgeting during the rest of the night.

Wolf’s eyes were sharp when the woman suddenly started thrashing in her sleep. His stomach clenched knowingly. She suddenly sat up with a masked mouth open in a scream, but nothing was heard. Her blue eyes were wide before she curled up and her body was wracked with sobs.

‘ _Night terrors?’_ Fox asked softly. She got a confirmation from Wolf and Toad. It was a rhetorical question. They all already knew what it was.

The woman stayed up the rest of the night, curled up in a ball. Her tremors eventually stopped, but she didn’t move.

When the sun finally rose, she moved and changed in the bathroom.

‘ _Knows she’s being watched.’_ Toad signed.

 _‘Sensor?’_ Cheetah asked.

Wolf hummed softly. ‘ _Possible.’_

The woman returned back in the same battle dress and began to strap her weapons back on. Some disappeared back into her arms before they were once again wrapped.

 _‘Seal Mistress.’_ Toad confirmed. _‘Storage seals on skin are difficult and require mastery and a heavy study into space-time fuuinjutsu.’_

Her hair was rebraided and she sat back on the bed with the Kanzashi she’d purchased the day before. A violet glow surrounded her right pointer finger and soon they watched at she etched seals into the bells and the blue colored metal.

Toad let out a low whistle. ‘ _Impressive Control.’_

 _‘Her chakra is Violet.’_ Crow signed.

Four masks turned to Crow. ‘ _What?’_ Wolf ordered.

The crow Kunoichi just pointed. Sure enough her finger was glowing purple with chakra instead of the standard blue, or green for medical.

Hours later the Kunoichi was done and spun her braid up into a bun, sticking it with the Kanzashi. She stood and headed for the door. Wolf noted that there were also the red earrings she’d purchased in her ears. The barrier dropped, yet Wolf couldn’t feel her signature.

“What?” Toad snarled. The team looked to him sharply.

“Silence.” Wolf ordered.

Toad’s hands moved quickly. ‘ _She’s using Nature Energy to hide what chakra she can’t suppress. It’s suppressed, but mixing with Nature to give off a false signature.’_

_‘meaning?’_

“She’s a sage.” Toad hissed dark eyes hard behind his mask. He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves to report to the Hokage.

Wolf and his team watched as the woman paused outside the hotel and tilt her head.

‘ _sensor’_ Wolf confirmed just before sharp blue eyes were on their group. She _waved._ Then fucking disappeared in a pop of smoke.

“Shadow clone!” Wolf snapped. “Find her!” he ordered sharply and his team scattered to find the unknown. He called up his chakra and summoned four of his best trackers. Kuuro returned with Shiro, Kin, and Aya. The black, white, grey, and brown wolves nodded to him before taking off in search of the scent of vixen.

~~

Naruto chuckled as she watched the Shinobi scramble away. They had missed her making a clone in the hall and Hiraishin away at the same time. The clone had just started the fun with a bit of hide and seek first.

She’d also found out when about she was. Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hatake, and Jiraiya’s chakra had been watching her. She could guess everyone but the kunoichi Uchiha. Sakumo was alive. She was before the third war, but after the second ended. It’s why the ANBU were so jumpy about their being an intruder. The Second war just recently ended. Peace treaties with ink barely dry.

She was a threat. Yet, she hadn’t been brought in. That confused her. Naruto guessed that because she was unknown they were treating her with caution and trying to find a way to bring her in without harming the locals.

Knowing she was exposed, she left her cloak in her room, sealed behind her barriers with the rest of her belongings she didn’t need in village.

While her watchers were on a goose hunt, she slipped back into Tennin’s shop.

He raised a dark brow at her, noticing her lack of cloak, yet equipped person.

“What can I get for ya Naru-san?”

Naruto chuckled sheepish. “More Sealing paper and Ink?”

Tennin stared before bursting out laughing. “So those explosions of paint really were you?”

Naru nodded guilty. “Hai.”

“Feel better?”

“no. Night terror caught me of guard this morning.”

Tennin hummed as he oiled the sword before him. “Whatcha have in mind darlin?”

Naru raised a blonde brow at him and tilted her head at him curiously.

“Not going to tell your Hokage?”

“Nope.” He smirked. “This is too much fun. Haven’t had this much fun in ages. Can’t fight any more, so I live through others.”

Naruto lost her smile and looked him over. “May I ask what happened?”

Tennin sighed. “Destroyed my Chakra coils when I was a teen. Messin around with a Suna shinobi. His poison got me. Got treatment too late.” He shrugged it off. “So I took up my back up hobby. Making the tools for those that can still fight.”

“Thank you.” Naruto nodded at him. “Your tools are the finest I’ve ever seen outside of iron country.”

Tennin beamed. “High praise.”

“Well deserved.” Naruto chuckled.

She grabbed her needed paper and ink and paid for it.

“Any area I should avoid?” he asked smirking.

“Hokage Tower.” Naruto chuckled.

Tennin frowned but Naruto raised a hand. “nothing harmful. Just a bit of fun. Just don’t go there if you have something important. You might forget it.” She smirked in warning.

“oh.” Tennin mumbled before bursting out laughing.

Naruto left the blacksmith to his belly laughing. Pausing outside the doors, she felt for any watchers before disappearing in a tag she placed yesterday. Arriving on the ceiling of the Main lobby of the Tower, her chameleon jutsu hid her from view as she etched the decent sized seal on the ceiling. It took a few hours, but when it was done, the beautiful seal looked like a piece of art. Hidden by a mild genjutsu tag dead center, she activated both.

She hiraishined away before she could be affected. Instead, she henged into an old woman and sat at a tea shop across from the tower.

~~

Hiruzen rubbed his temple. His headache was growing. There was no physical damages to the four sections of Konoha that those blasts had gone off in, but the complaints and request for Genin teams to clean up homes, stores, and other buildings, was doubling. Not to mention the Hokage Mountain had been defaced. In broad daylight no-less. With no witnesses.

“Hiroko!” Hiruzen shouted. His assistant walked in with a carefully blank face.

“Yes Hokage-sama?”

“Where are the mission reports from the teams sent for clean up and inspection of the blast sights? I requested them an hour ago.”

Hiroko opened his mouth and paused before snapping it shut. “I went to get them personally.”

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know. I’ll go look or get them again.” He bowed and dismissed himself with a confused face.

Hiruzen knew something was wrong two hours later. Shinobi were not reporting in. ANBU were coming in through his window instead when they were late reporting in. Rushed to turn in their scrolls. What gave it away was Shikaro’s blunt ‘I forgot why I came here, but was too lazy to go back to my office. Can I hide here until I remember?’

 _I forgot_. A common phrase between all his shinobi.

Hiruzen stormed down to the main lobby to figure out what was goin- Why was he there? He had stacks of paperwork to do. Turning the Hokage returned back to his office trying to think of why he left in the first place.

~~

Naruto cackled like the old woman she was henged like, as she rested at one of the outdoor tables. The book in front of her was her excuse for her mad-like cackles.

She continued to get her fun from the confused shinobi for another two days. Tennin howled his own laughter but asked her to remove it soon.

~~

The old woman was hunched over her cane. Her white hair was in ringlets as it hung down both sides of her face. Fresh shinobi pinned her as a client. Experience shinobi noticed that she wasn’t leaning on the cane. That and she had chakra above the average civilian, but was masking it.

The old woman suddenly stopped in the center and straightened up. She brought up her hand and between two fingers a Sharp piercing whistle flew through the air, enhanced by wind chakra.

Inuzuka clan members covered their ears. Others flinched.

All eyes moved to the old woman. She was wearing a foxy grin. Her cane lifted and pointed to the high ceiling. There a single tag rested. She snapped and it tore up with wind. Revealed a massive seal was glowing violet.

She cackled as curses rang out and the chase began anew.

~~

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Minato and Shikaro stared up at the beautiful seal above them. All their concentration focused on it so it wouldn’t make them forget… again.

“Can you remove it?” Hiruzen asked for the third time to his student and his apprentice.

“Eventually.” Jiraiya sighed.

“Get to it. Now.” Hiruzen demanded not taking his eyes off the seal, lest he forget….Again.

Jiraiya lept up and went to work dismantling the seal. Minato soon joining his Master.

“This was deliberate.” Shikaro hummed to his Hokage. “Four weak points. Academy, Civilian district, Hidden ANBU HQ, Shinobi district. A direct attack. Hokage Tower.”

The Hokage and Shikaro were silent as they watch Jiraiya and Minato work.

“Someone wants to test us.”

“They are winning.” Shikaro noted.

“Not for long. Wolf’s orders are changing as we speak. I will not let this go on any longer.”

“They have not done anything malicious.”

“They’ve insinuated that they can.” Hiruzen growled.

“Can what?” Shikaro asked confused.

Hiruzen growled annoyed. “Hurry up Jiraiya!”

Jiraiya paused and looked at his Sensei. “What was I doing again?”

“REMOVE THE KAMI DAMNED SEAL JIRAIYA!” Hiruzen shouted gripping his hair trying not to tear it out. He paused and looked around. “Why am I here?”

“Seal Removal.” Shikaro sighed pointing up. Hiruzen groaned.


End file.
